Disney Channel Games 2008
The Disney Channel Games 2008 is a mini-series on Disney Channel. This is the third year the games have run. The games were held July 27 through August 30, 2008. The Disney Channel Games had two extra hosts Cody Linley and Meaghan Jette Martin. Unlike the previous two games, the 2008 edition of the games only featured 5 events and online hosts. Dylan and Cole Sprouse missed the first episode as they "missed" the bus. This year the teams have been given names. For this edition, thirty-seven Disney Channel stars from around the world convened at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida for "Disney Channel Games," featuring relay races, obstacle courses and other events in five special half-hour telecasts, "Disney Channel Games," were presented each week beginning Sunday, July 27 (8:00 pm ET/PT)/(00:00 UTC) on Disney Channel and was hosted by Brian Stepanek (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody). Phill Lewis did not host the games in 2008. The teams are shown in their tents with the winning team getting to stay the night in a special tent. The special telecasts closed with a post-Games concert featuring performances by Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers, The Cheetah Girls, Demi Lovato, and Jordan Pruitt. The event was filmed at Walt Disney World Resort in Florida, and benefited four children's charities: Make-A-Wish Foundation, Starlight Starbright Children's Foundation, UNICEF, and Boys & Girls Clubs of America. Each of the five subsequent "Disney Channel Games" 2008 special telecasts were presented Saturdays (8:00 pm, ET/PT)/(00:00 UTC) through August 30. The 27 Disney Channels worldwide aired the five special telecasts thereafter with local Disney Channel stars hosting their country's telecast. The "Inside Track," exclusively on www.disneychannelgames.com, hosted by Meaghan Jette Martin (Camp Rock) and Cody Linley (Hannah Montana), went behind the scenes of the Disney Channel Games 2008. DisneyChannel.com users could vote for their favorite players and dive into the action via online versions of the Disney Channel Games seen each week. In the end, with the announcement made by Miley Cyrus during the final closing ceremony, it was Team Inferno that won the Disney Channel Games Cup. Teams The Inferno/Red Team - Boys and Girls Club of America (Winners) The Fan Favorite awards for Team Inferno went to Brenda Song and Nick Jonas. Rafa Baronesi won a Mini Week 5 award for his team. The Lightning/Blue Team - Starlight Children's Foundation The Fan Favorite Award for Team Lightning was Alyson Stoner for the most skills in the Foos It Or Loose It challenge. Shin Koyomada won a Mini Award Week 5 for his team. The Cyclones/Green Team - UNICEF The Fan Favorite Award was Dylan Sprouse for most competitive. The Comets/Yellow Team - Make-A-Wish The Fan Favorite award for Team Comets went to Selena Gomez for looking most like her baby picture. Moises Arias won a Mini Week 5 award saying that he was the Disney Channel Games Class Clown. Competitions Concert Performances Closing Ceremonies Miley Cyrus awarded the Disney Channel Games cup, the checks for the charities were given out, and the Cheetah Girls along with all of the players from all the teams performed the song One World. Scoreboard * *obtained 5 extra points * Highest Points * Lowest Points MVP of the Week Mini Week 5 Awards References Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows